


Soft

by exolunaticshipper



Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [9]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekYeol - Freeform, CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drabble esque, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, being unbelievably cute, but also baek being dumb, for Jess- Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exolunaticshipper/pseuds/exolunaticshipper
Summary: Chanyeol wants to propose. It just isn’t how he planned.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: CB Twt Christmas Gifts 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069256
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exhoechanbaek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhoechanbaek/gifts).



> Dearest Jess,
> 
> Merry Christmas bby- I miss you lots and I hope you're doing okay!  
> Here is a lil fic as a gift!
> 
> Lots of love,
> 
> Gegi x

There were many things admirable about Baekhyun, Chanyeol could probably make a full ten page list about it.

To start with, he was the most beautiful person that Chanyeol had ever set eyes on- elegant, sophisticated, bright and bubbly. Slender waist with thick thighs and luscious curves.

There was nothing displeasing to the eye about him.

He was sure he felt the same way now as he did a few years ago when they met and Chanyeol had been captured by the others essence.

Baekhyun had been alluring, he walked with the grace of a dancer, sang with purity and clarity and smiled like the stars themselves.

It was probably why Chanyeol spent so much of his day just staring at his lover work, it was honestly the best way to pass his time- as an artist and as his boyfriend.

Soon to be fiancé- he hoped.

“Yeol, what is it?” Baekhyun looked over at the other, eyebrows furrowed momentarily in confusion as he tried to see what was out of place about his appearance.

“Nothing, I’m just looking at my muse for inspiration for my next art piece”

“Don’t be silly Yeol” Baekhyun giggled, a soft smile making his way onto his face “The gallery said you needed something ‘out of this world’ for it to be a part of this exhibition?”

“Yeah they did- what’s more out of this world than an angel?” Chanyeol pulled him closer “So ethereal and beautiful and I think I already have a few rough sketches I want to use”

“Chanyeol… are you serious? You’re going to draw me as your piece for the gallery… that’s so… this your biggest work achievement to date… is that…are you okay with that?”

Chanyeol blinked up at him, holding both of his tiny boyfriend’s hands in his “Baek, we’ve been together for how long now? Six years?”

“Six years and four months- but still-”

“No, six years and you’ve been the most supportive, patient, loving person I could have ever dreamed of being with. You take care of me when I don’t even know how to take care of myself. You cherish me like I’m everything you could have dreamed of when you were younger, and I’m… I have nothing much to give back to you” Chanyeol took a deep breath “So, you ask me whether I’m okay with this, putting you as my perfect piece of art for the second biggest night of my life- then yes, I am one hundred percent okay with that. You’re my world, and if this is one way I can show you how much you truly mean to me, then I will do- I’ll do it over and over again if I have to.”

“Okay okay, you made your point you big sap- I can’t wait to see it. You really are talented” Baekhyun mumbles, fingers tracing along Chanyeol’s shoulder before the stop, replaying their conversation “Wait, you said second biggest night- what’s the first?”

“Well… I’m hoping that will happen soon too.” Chanyeol smiled mischievously, walking away from the smaller who just threw him a confused look;

“What do you mean by that- Yeol? Where are you going?” Baekhyun followed the taller into their shared bedroom once his brain caught up with the response.

He gasped as he entered.

Rose petals lay scattered around on the floor, candles lit illuminating his beautiful boyfriend’s face. And what a sight he was- down on one knee, ring in his hand;

“Byun Baekhyun- this and all our future nights- our wedding will be the biggest night of our life. Every moment I spend with you is the best way I could ever have spent it. You’re incredible. You are truly everything I could have dreamed of being with. Would you…”

He hears when Chanyeol’s voice catches in his throat, emotions running high “Would you do me the honour of marrying me?”

Baekhyun doesn’t say anything, simply walking forward until he’s a few steps away.

He doesn’t say anything when he pulls Chanyeol to his feet, the other’s face falling. At this point people said yes! They hugged and they kissed but Baekhyun was just standing there looking at him, dazed.

“Chanyeol…”

“Y-you don’t want to?” His holding his breath without even realising. He had never anticipated that this carefully planned out moment would go so horribly wrong.

He thought it had been the perfect time- Baekhyun with his promotion to management in his company and Chanyeol with his first big-time exhibition after years of trying. He thought it had been the time to make them whole too.

Maybe he had been wro-

“What?” Baekhyun looks at him, “Of course I want to. I… I didn’t expect it. I’m… Chanyeol you’ve been my dream man since we went to the same university- since you were the popular, smart kid who just aced everything. You’ve been my dream since you dropped out of medicine to do an art course. I… It’s been my dream to marry you- always. I’m just so overwhelmed”

“So… you do want to?” Chanyeol blinked up at him, “I mean… I’m not sure… is that a yes or a no?”

Baekhyun broke out into a smile, eyes crinkling into little curves “Baby- I would love to marry you… but…”

“But?”

“C-could you ask me again, so that I can say yes properly?” Baekhyun blushed shyly, rubbing the nape of his neck and Chanyeol let out a happy laugh, doubling over at the sentence.

“Anything you want, beautiful”

Crouching back, Chanyeol asked once more.

This time Baekhyun threw himself in his arms, the yesses that had been lodged in his throat before now ringing out clear as day;

“I love you so much Chanyeol, I can’t wait to be your husband.”

Chanyeol hummed softly, heart finally at ease “I love you too baby. But please don’t ever give me a heart attack like that again- I might actually die”

Baekhyun only giggled softly choosing to never letting go of the taller.

_~fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments!
> 
> ~exolunaticshipper


End file.
